Crazy Korean Old Man Shop
by Fifi Reed
Summary: A select group of Ducks reunite in a unique and interesting setting. This is my first fic - please, no flames. Mad props to Q for all her assistance.
1. Hugs and Drugs

Author's Note: * Salutations! I've never written a fan-fiction for anything before but I have been reading them for a good chunk of time. I just wanted to say - no flames, please, but constructive criticism is more than welcome. I also wanted to give a million thanks to Quimby (a.k.a. Cake Eater) for helping me out with this story. I really wouldn't have done it without her encouragement - thanks so much. Oh yeah - I don't own any of the Ducks - Disney does. But Kevin Chiu-Wu is based after a friend of mine - who happens to be named Kevin Chiu (pronounced "Chew"). The story takes place approximately 70 years after D3 and is set in China Town, Montreal. It all goes down in a Crazy Korean Old Man Shop owned by Ken Wu (if you have no idea what I'm talkin' about feel free to ask me or Q). Ken Wu deals marijuana, you will understand why that's important to the story soon enough - and no, I'm NOT on crack! Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy the story. R&R. Oh yeah - read Kevin Chiu-Wu's entire dialog in a crazy Asian old man accent!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bells rang as the door closed. "That is our fourth 'customer' in the past hour!" Ken said excitedly. "Kevin, darling, where on Earth did you gain those mad advertisement skills?"  
  
"He he he," giggled Kevin Chiu-Wu, "I have my sources."  
  
"Yeah you do," stammered Ken. He loved it when Kevin giggled like that. That was what made him fall in love with Kevin all those years ago. But sometimes Ken wondered if his life with Kevin was worth giving up all he had worked so hard for in his youth.  
  
But those thoughts were shaken from his mind with the jingling of the door. Ken ran to the storage room to get some more bud and bring it out front. As the door swung behind him, a man with shaggy gray hair and blue eyes entered the store. Ken watched the man saunter from aisle to aisle. There was something so familiar about those eyes.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" questioned Kevin Chiu-Wu as he bowed gracefully.  
  
The customer smiled at the little old Asian man in the cotton-candy pink kimono. "Yes," he answered, "I'm looking for some pain killers *wink*"  
  
"Ah, yes sir. To the counter please," replied Kevin with a bow.  
  
At the end of the "transaction" Ken reached into his back pocket and double toe-looped to the counter, cracking his back as he executed the move.  
  
"Thank you for your business, please come again," Ken said as he held out his card. The man reached out for it and read it to himself:  
  
= Primo Cannabis-Good Weed Indeed =  


= Kenneth Wu and Associates =

= China Town, Montreal, Canada =  
  
The man looked up in an astonished manner, "Ken? - Ken Wu? - Wu Wu Wu Kenny Wu?"  
  
A light went off in Ken's head. "Charlie!" Ken exclaimed as he attempted to run around the counter, but ended up hobbling around it instead. "Charlie Conway! I knew you looked familiar!" The two held back tears as they embraced.  
  
Charlie stepped back and looked his old friend up and down. "You look great, Ken. For a crazy old Korean, that is."  
  
"Not so bad yourself *wink wink* ahw!"  
  
Just then, Kevin Chiu-Wu busted out some James Brown. "I feel nice (dadadadadadada) sugar and spice (dadadadadadada) so nice (dada) so nice (da) I got you (babababa) AHW! - I mean...ahhhhhhhhhh, Charlie-san, I have heard so much about you. I cook, I clean, and I sew for Ken. And if anybody touch my Ken I go ninja on dey ass! It is an honor, and privilege, to make your acquaintance." Charlie stared, confused, at Kevin.  
  
"This is my life partner, Kevin," Ken piped in as he strutted over to the sexy old Asian man, the love of his life. "Charlie, it's been so long, almost sixty years."  
  
"Sixty years tomorrow since we all graduated from Eden Hall - well, with the exception of Fulton and Dean, that was a year later. They spent too much time playing kissy-face to study."  
  
"Damn Spazway! You are way to meticulous," he laughed. "So, what have you been up to since you quit the NHL?"  
  
"Well, I coached pee-wee hockey for a while, but then they told me if I didn't coach the Hawks they would fire me, so, I quit." Ken shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Bastards..." muttered Kevin under his breath as he walked into the upstairs apartment to hem Ken's pants.  
  
"No big deal, I guess. Anyway, after that I taught water aerobics to senior citizens. I retired a few months back. It became just too much for these old bones. Damn arthritis - but that's why I came to you, Ken. Well, enough about me, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, and you've got the time to spare, let's head to the basement and smoke a bowl or two."


	2. Sweet and Sour

Author's Note * Here it is. Sorry it took so long and thanx for the groovy reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you 'lycanthrope.'

* * * * *

"Crash Shiggadda Boom Woom Boom!!" was the noise that made Kevin Chiu-Wu somersault down the stairs and land in Ninja Tiger Attack Mode. Kevin Chiu-Wu eyed two buff-looking old men lying on top of a shattered display case.  
  
"Whatchyoutinkyoudoink?!" scolded Kevin Chiu-Wu through pursed lips.  
  
"Um - Uh - Well - Like - Dude," were the responses of the two senior delinquents.  
  
"Buy lots of weed or get out!" ordered Kevin Chiu-Wu.  
  
Just then, Ken Wu sauntered in from the shadows of the basement, followed by a cloud of smoke. "What's the commotion, my love?" he inquired.  
  
Just as Kevin Chiu-Wu was about to speak, a squeal was heard from the senior delinquent with the washboard abs and the black bandana. The two mystery men looked at each other and their eyes lit up. "Little Bash Brother!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Dean Portman and Fulton Reed! It's been so long! Come down to the basement and join me for an eighth or so. There is somebody down there that I think you'd like to see."  
  
As the threesome descended the staircase into the dark, Kevin Chiu-Wu headed for the closet to get the dustpan. He sighed with the realization that this was not going to be the last reunion to take place today.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the initial "Hey's" and "How have you been's" they all sat down in the über-comfy couches and started the rotation.  
  
Ken turned to Fulton, "What have you been up to lately? Are you and Portman still running that mechanics business?"  
  
"Yeah. It's grown a lot and is now a multi-million dollar company."  
  
"If you guys are so rich why aren't you shopping on Rodeo Drive?" inquired Charlie with a Texas twang as he paused before taking a hit.  
  
"For one, we don't live in L.A. and, two, there aren't many places on Rodèo Drive where we can buy what we came to buy. This place was kind of secluded, and we like to keep our 'purchases' low-key."  
  
Ken passed the bong and then directed his attention to Portman, "What are you guys doing in China Town anyway?"  
  
Portman reached for Fulton's hand as he began to speak. "Well," he said, "Fulton and I renewed our marriage vow's today and now we are on our second honeymoon." Fulton leaned over and kissed Portman softly on the lips.  
  
As Charlie stared at them he couldn't fight the bittersweet twinge of pain he felt in his heart. His mind wandered back to his days at Eden Hall. One day after hockey practice he and Adam were sitting in their room, watching a movie, just hanging out. Charlie didn't remember how it had happened but he could practically feel Adam's lips against his own as he remembered that amazing kiss. The only kiss that ever meant anything real to him. Adam was the only person Charlie had ever loved. A feeling of longing swelled through Charlie's body and - "Charlie, snap out of it!" Portman punched Charlie in the arm and held out the bong.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Congratulations guys. I'm really happy for you two."  
  
The small talk began again and Charlie's thoughts drifted from the confusion of his adolescence and to the here and now.


End file.
